Rebel Girl
by Kendarrr
Summary: SMUT: Rachel attempts to convince punk!Quinn to return to glee. By convince, Quinn meant sex. In the end, Rachel learns the real reason why Quinn doesn't go to glee club anymore.
1. Chapter 1

_Ah, punk!Quinn and Rachel smut for goscrewaduck from tumblr :P Anyways. Quinn's wearing cargo shorts here because it's hard having sex with a long skirt on. I think._

* * *

><p>The new school year was supposed to be amazing and stellar and perfect. Sure, they just placed as twelfth in the National Glee Club Championships, but that didn't mean she can't do better this year. It's her last year, after all.<p>

She entered the choir room and sat beside Finn, who had been the decent boyfriend that he was since junior year and all that drama happened. Then there was the 'kiss that missed', but she forgave him for that. Or so she tells herself. Mr. Schue entered the choir room and clapped his hands together, ready to start the lesson about something that came to him in a dream, _again_. Rachel straightened up and tried so hard to concentrate, but one thing was nibbling at the back of her mind.

_Where is Quinn?_

A warm and sweaty hand enclosed around hers and she glanced up to see Finn smiling at her. Honestly, she didn't feel the butterflies that she expected, at least not anymore. She smiled back and sighed. If this is what being in love felt like, why does she feel as if she's doing something completely wrong? Why did seeing Finn's face do nothing to her, and yet the thought of the pale blonde with the saddest eyes she's ever seen gave her jitters?

Mr. Schue droned on about purple pianos and new recruits, something that Rachel had been planning since summer began. She was getting antsy. She needed to transform into a Quinn Fabray-seeking missile. She needed to see _Quinn_.

As soon as the rest of Glee club stood around her, she bolted up and ran out of the door, not even looking back to see Finn's confused face. Rachel searched every room, every floor, and every washroom, but no luck. She found herself outside, by the bleachers. The Cheerios were doing another crazy routine and Sue was screaming into the bullhorn. Rachel frowned and was about to head to her car when a flash of pink and black distracted her.

She hopped down the bleachers and went under it to see the pink-haired girl she was searching for. Rachel approached slowly, afraid of surprising Quinn. She cleared her throat and waved. "Hi Quinn."

The pink-haired girl was alone, a cigarette poised between her index and middle finger. She blew out smoke and cocked her brow at Rachel. "I'm not going back to glee."

"It's fascinating how you immediately know what I came here for," Rachel mused, sitting on the cool grass beside Quinn. "I–" Rachel cleared her throat and looked down at her fingers. "_We_ need you."

"You just need headcount," Quinn said, blowing another cloud of smoke out of her lips. "Go get a freshman or something. I'm not going back."

"None of them can ever sing as well as you," Rachel admitted, feeling brave enough to turn her head to meet Quinn's eyes. The hazel-eyed girl stirred something within her, and it was terrifying. Shouldn't she be feeling all these things for Finn? "They don't have your tremulous alto, or your Belinda Carlisle glamour."

Rachel had the clawing urge to reach for the hand holding a cancer stick, throw said stick away and lock their fingers together. And who was she, but Rachel Barbra Berry who does whatever she wanted? She flicked the cigarette away, and did as she thought. Quinn said nothing. "I'm sorry you're so sad, Quinn." Rachel whispered. "And you're probably never going to believe me since we were never close but…" She squeezed the cold palm in her hand and sighed. "I'm sad not seeing you in the choir room. We've been through so much together and this is our last year together – our year to get it right!"

Quinn squeezed her hand back, and Rachel has never felt more assured then. "We need you back in glee. Please say you'll think about it?"

"I don't know," Quinn choked out, her throat dry from all the smoke she blew. "You probably need to convince me more…" The smirk that wormed against her lips was devilish, and Rachel had to suppress a shudder. All she really wanted was to talk to Quinn, not… Not have her panties flood all over the place.

"W-what do you...?"

Quinn curled her lip and pulled Rachel's hand. Her palm rested against Rachel's hip and her fist closed around the fabric of her sweater. The brunette's breath hitched as she found herself straddling the pink-haired girl, looking down and into her hazel eyes. Quinn cupped the back of the singer's neck and roughly pulled her down, their lips a finger's breadth apart. Rachel didn't want to lose her balance and fall on top of Quinn, so she gripped the metal beam of the bleachers behind the punk girl's head.

"Quinn…"

"How are you going to convince me, Rachel?" She husked, and the brunette can smell the faint traces of cigarette smoke and fading tic tacs. "Convince me to return to glee." She rolled her hips and Rachel groaned. Her panties were dripping, she knew it. "Oh? Looks like you want _me_ to convince you instead."

Rachel gulped and struggled to keep her eyes open. "I-I don't…"

"Yes you do," Quinn said, gritting her teeth. She rolled her hips and tugged at the thick, brown tresses between her fingertips. "I know you do, Rachel. I can feel it."

It was then that Rachel realized that Quinn's shirt was tied up to display her flat abdomen, the vague outline of rippling muscles only caused heat and wetness surging through her, and she moaned. Reaching down, she traced the lines of Quinn's abs, relishing the way the skin jumped at her touch.

Her hands shook, but she ignored it. She scratched her nails all the way down, to the hem of Quinn's cargo shorts, then back up once more, leaving pink lines that made Rachel lick her lips. She wanted a taste. Quinn noticed, and with a small chuckle, pulled Rachel down and smashed their lips together in an unceremonious kiss. No teasing, no gentle caresses. It was pure heat, pure tongue, and pure teeth.

Quinn sank her teeth into the soft, plump flesh of Rachel's lips and grunted. The singer's hands slipped inside her shirt and stroked every inch she could touch She yelped when Quinn pushed her cardigan off of her body, and her hand creeping beneath the white dress. "Q-Quinn, what are you—"

"Do you want me to go back to glee or not?" Quinn snarled, her nails raking down the curve of Rachel's back. They were dull and felt so good against her skin. "O-of course I want you to-oh! T-to go back! Oh god Quinn, what are you doing?"

Rachel's cardigan lay in a heap on the ground, the sleeves pushed off her shoulders. The dress bunched around Rachel's stomach, leaving her bare for the tasting. Quinn wasted no time squeezing the two mounds together to try engulfing both of her nipples at the same time. The pink-haired girl hummed around her breasts and her fingers dipped inside Rachel's bellybutton. "Mmm," Rachel moaned. "Quinn, o-oh fuck."

"You like that?" Quinn husked, her hand smoothing over Rachel's tanned thigh, moving up to her groin. "Damn, babe. You're dripping all over my hand already." She craned her neck to nip at Rachel's exposed throat, laved her tongue against the girl's collarbone that protruded outwards. "C'mon Rach, convince me."

"Mmn-ah!" Rachel threw her head back when Quinn bit her shoulder blade. She gyrated her hips against the pink-haired girl's hand that rested so, _so_ close to where she needed contact the most. "Quinn," she murmured a low vibration against her throat. "Quinn, please."

"I love how you say my name," Quinn hissed, her fingers hooking against the garter of Rachel's panties and swept them aside. She groaned at the dampness that met her hand. "Say it again, Rach."

"Quinn," Rachel murmured, doing as the girl asked. "Please, oh god, touch me."

Her breathy sighs stirred Quinn's insides into a pool of lava. She licked her lips and kissed Rachel's chin before sinking her fingers into the succulence of Rachel's pussy. The moan that left Rachel's lungs was glorious. It was such a low thunder, and it spiked heat against Quinn's clit. "Fucking tight pussy," she groaned.

"Fuck, Quinn." The brunette pushed her hips down and rolled her waist, crying out when Quinn's still fingers hit the sensitive walls of her dripping cunt. "Do you like how tight I am?" Quinn's eyes opened wide, and the smallest of nods tipped her head. Rachel smirked. "Do you like how my tight and wet," a whimper left Quinn's lips, and Rachel squeezed the fingers that were buried inside her. "…cunt is choking your fingers? Hmm?"

"Oh fuckk," the pink-haired girl hissed. She pumped her wrist and licked her lips at the sight of Rachel's parted lips that spilled out her name with every deep-burning stroke. Her lips rubbed Rachel's, and they moved in sync, only seeking to make Rachel come. And with the way her inner muscles were strangling Quinn's fingers, the rebel girl was pretty sure the singer was about to arrive.

"Are you gonna come for me, Rach?" Quinn asked. Her thumb rubbed the clit that protruded out of the brunette's hood. "You're spilling all over my hand, babe."

"Nng-ah!" The singer clutched Quinn's shoulders and bent down to kiss the girl who furiously pumped into her. "O-ohh, fu-uck!"

"Come for me, Rachel."

"No," Rachel breathed out, and Quinn paused in shock.

"W-what do you mean no?"

Rachel smirked and rolled her hips. Quinn groaned as Rachel squeezed her fingers again, feeling the singer's cunt twitching and pulsing around her. "How about this?" the brunette sighed while she fucked herself on Quinn's fingers slowly, making the girl beneath watch in awe at how her fingers disappeared and reappeared, wetter with each thrust. "Promise me you're going back to glee," she nipped Quinn's lips and smirked. "…and I'll come all over your fingers."

She slammed her hips down against Quinn's and moaned her name. "Promise me, and I'll come for you."

Quinn breathed heavily and nodded. "I-I promise. R-Rachel, please. Come for me."

"Mmn-ah!" Rachel whimpered, her fists closing in on Quinn's hair as her pussy tightened around Quinn's fingers so much that the pink haired girl couldn't breathe. "C-coming for you, Quinn…" Rachel whispered. "O-oh, yeah… Q-Quinn!"

An abundant pool of wetness dripped out of the singer's convulsing busy and onto Quinn's palm. Rachel tried to catch her breath but Quinn shoved her tongue between parted lips with a groan. Rachel pushed her away and swept Quinn's bangs off her forehead and kissed it. "Remember what you said, Quinn."

The hazel-eyed girl squirmed, squeezing her thighs together. "Y-yeah, whatever…"

"Now…" Rachel hummed, moving away from Quinn to pry her thighs apart. "I think someone needs relief."

"Oh fuck, please." Quinn sighed, when Rachel tugged at her cargo shorts, pulling them down just enough to slip her hand inside Quinn's boxers. The singer wasted no time pushing in two fingers inside of her, fucking her relentlessly. "Mmfuuuck!" She shrieked, throwing her hips up to feel more of Rachel. "God, Rachel… F-fuck me harder, shit!"

Rachel gripped Quinn's breasts and pinched her nipples through her shirt. "You're going to come for me already, Quinn?" She twisted her wrist and tweaked the writhing girl's clit harshly before sucking in Quinn's lips into hers. "Go ahead, Quinn. Come for me. Take my fingers in your cunt."

Quinn gripped Rachel's forearm and dug her fingernails into the pliant skin. "Oh yeah Rach…" She hissed, opening her eyes to stare at Rachel's hungry face. "Shitttt, c-coming!"

The brunette groaned at the chokehold around her fingers as she slumped against the heaving pink-haired girl. "How was it? Good?"

"You're crazy," Quinn slipped Rachel's arms into the sleeves of her dress and straightened out her underwear. "You couldn't tell by the way I'm screaming your name?"

Rachel smiled at Quinn and buttoned up her shorts for her. Once they're done fixing each other, Quinn pulled Rachel up to her feet. "Don't forget your promise, okay?" She asked, leaning up to give the pink-haired girl a kiss on the lips. "I have to go, Finn is—"

The hand that was threading through her long, brown hair froze. Rachel peered up at Quinn in confusion while the hazel-eyed girl avoided her gaze. "Quinn? What's wrong?"

The punk girl scoffed, but smiled anyway. "Didn't you hear what you just said? Especially after what we just did?" Quinn looked at her, and since seeing her fall apart by her hand, Rachel saw the sadness, so lucid and vibrant in the hazel eyes she so adored. "I'll go to glee club practice or whatever, but you can't expect me to sing."

She casted another look – something that was unfamiliar to Rachel – before picking up her bag from the ground. Quinn walked away and only then did Rachel realize that the brilliance in Quinn's eyes wasn't a brilliance tha spoke of her happiness.

No, in fact, it was the same brightness that she had in her eyes for Finn, back during sophomore year.

It was the same brightness of unrequited love.

* * *

><p><em>Shh, don't get mad at me. I can't get the image of sad!Quinn out of my head so <strong>that <strong>happened :)_


	2. Chapter 2

_Oh look, another continuation! Except this time, things are actually resolved here, so even if you ask, no, I probably wouldn't add anymore :P You can still try though. But really. We all agreed that the first part was too sad for people's liking. So I fixed it with this._

_I had tears in my eyes when I wrote this. Somewhere in the middle. Maybe I'm just a chump._

* * *

><p>When Rachel entered the choir room, she was not surprised in the least when she saw the rose-haired girl sitting on the last row of chairs behind Tina, Kurt, Artie, and Mercedes. The brunette skipped towards the four and greeted them with a smile before moving to where Quinn was. She glanced at Rachel, popped her gum, and resumed reading the novel that was on her lap. Rachel was relieved to see that some things just don't change.<p>

They sat in silence for the better part of the period, until the rest of New Directions trickled in, one by one. To Rachel's surprise, no one vociferated their shock upon seeing her sitting beside the girl they believed to be missing in action the entire summer. They just looked surprised, but shuffled onto their seats anyway. Well, all except for Finn, that is.

"What the hell? What happened to Quinn?" He demanded, gawping in front of the entire club as he pointed at the pink-haired girl, who ignored him. "Rach, why are you sitting beside her?"

"I wanted to," Rachel replied, nibbling her lip. Reminders of what she shared with Quinn only a couple of days ago assaulted her mind's eye, but she fought to keep them stored in the dark recesses of her brain. "I asked Quinn to come back to glee, and she agreed, obviously."

"Great job, Rachel." Mr. Schue said.

"Wow, what did you do to convince her?" Mercedes scoffed, throwing her arms above her. "We tried everything, remember? The purple piano project, the group numbers… We even begged! And you just _asked_?"

Rachel gulped and glanced at Quinn, who avoided her gaze. "I-yes, that is exactly what occurred."

"I don't believe you."

The brunette froze. Her worst fears were called upon. Maybe one of them saw her and Quinn underneath the bleachers that day. Maybe they heard her loud moans, or the way she said Quinn's name with such a wanton desire for the rose-haired girl to engulf her everything. Whatever it was, it terrified her. It terrified her because it meant another bout of chaos. It meant losing Finn once more, due to infidelity.

_But was losing Finn such a bad thing?_

The thought that coursed through her head was scary. She couldn't believe that she would even contemplate such a thing!

"Look, if you don't want me here, just say so." The ragged voice from the girl beside Rachel murmured. Quinn closed her book and lifted her book bag up to her shoulder. "After Rachel got you another member… I always knew this club plays by favouritism. I get it." She stood up and glared at all of them. Rachel was pleased to see that the effect of being the head cheerleader never left. "You don't want me here. That's cool."

She moved to take a step but Rachel reached for her hand. It was cold – as cold as it was when they… when she _convinced_ Quinn to come back to glee club. She looked up at Quinn with eyes that begged. The hazel vision that she was met with shook her to the core. Quinn looked at her with the most vibrant display of pain and desire that Rachel has ever seen. It looked so real, that the singer was sure she could feel her skin prickling at the sensations that singed her heart.

"Quinn, please stay." Rachel murmured. "Ignore them. _I _want you here. I… I _need_ you here."

The taller girl sighed and sat back down. The feeling of relief that Rachel felt was overwhelming. Finn stared at them, but said nothing. Instead, he sat down and faced Mr. Schuester, who began the lesson, as if nothing out of the blue happened.

And maybe it was his flaw. He always chose to turn the other cheek when the most destructive events took place right here, in his so-called kingdom. In the walls of the choir room, he was unaware of the two girls losing themselves in the warmth that swallowed their clasped hands, together.

/~/

After glee club, Quinn pulled her hand free of Rachel's and left before the brunette could even call her name. With a defeated sigh, Rachel rearranged her sheet music and moved to follow, but Finn stood before her, eyes filled with concern. "Hello, Finn."

"What's going on with you and Quinn, Rach?" He asked softly. "I didn't know you talked to her about joining glee club again. When did this happen?"

"A couple of days ago," Rachel said.

"Did she make you do anything stupid? Like take a hit of her cigarette or something? I know you wouldn't do that cuz it would ruin your voice and stuff but…"

"She didn't make me do anything I didn't want to do, Finn." That was the most honest sentence Rachel ever said, and it felt so good not to lie anymore. "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to talk to Quinn again."

Rachel rushed out of the choir room, leaving a confused Finn behind. If anything, she needed her own mode of enlightenment as well. And she might just find it in Quinn Fabray.

/~/

"Quinn!"

Rachel peeked under the bleachers to see one of the Skanks, but no Quinn. The girl glanced up at Rachel and furrowed her brow. "Hey, you're that girl who smells like soap. Girl, you reek."

"Hello," Rachel said meekly, clutching the strap of her bag. She stepped forward and looked around for a flash of pink and black. "Do you, by any chance, know where Quinn is?"

Sheila, if Rachel remembered correctly, shrugged. "I don't know where my girl's at every damn minute of the day. Even if I did, I don't care." She paused, the cigarette hovering before her lips. "You're that girl from glee, aren't you? The one that could sing like a miracle?"

Rachel blinked and nodded hesitantly. "Y-yes, that's me."

Sheila chuckled and shook her head. "I knew it. Quinn talked about you sometimes. Says how you're annoying and shit." The brunette faltered but stood her ground anyways. "But she wasn't being malicious about it too. Just kept on saying how you talk so much and do that think with your lips and whatever." Sheila rolled her eyes and pinched the end of the cigarette against the ground. "We got drunk and all she could talk about was you."

Rachel's brain thought about a million things to say, but she chose not to utter a single sound. All she did was stand before Sheila and gawk. The girl laughed and stood up, brushing the dirt from the seat of her pants. "Look, Rachel or whatever." She motioned at the field behind them. "Quinn's… that girl has many issues. And you're one of them. She's broken y'know? Nothing can fix that girl."

Sheila began to walk away, but her step faltered. "Actually, I think you're the only one who can fix Quinn."

Rachel was left standing beneath the bleachers, where she lost herself to Quinn. She closed her eyes and saw herself with the rose-haired girl who shed tears, like soft petals. When her own tears formed, she knew that Quinn's feelings for her… were her feelings for Quinn as well.

For some strange reason, she felt relief. She felt… all these things that she can never put into words. This feeling, vaguely described as _love_, was too simple a word to describe the multitude of colours of emotion that Rachel felt whenever Quinn was around, but more so when she wasn't.

Rachel has never felt so resigned, yet so filled with life and longing. She wanted Quinn, and based on speculation alone, Quinn wanted her too.

What else could she need?

/~/

When she searched for Quinn the following morning, it was underneath the bleachers once more. Quinn sat cross-legged on the cold, unfeeling dirt with a secluded look in her eyes. No cigarette was poised between her fingers. Instead, there was a cheap black pen. A notebook was poised on top of her lap, blank and waiting.

"Quinn," Rachel walked with dainty footsteps towards the rose-haired girl who only acknowledged her presence with an upward quirk of her lips. She sat down in front of the girl with the sad eyes she want to change into the happiest ones. "Quinn, I–"

"What do you want now?" She spat, still gazing at the field of green in the distance. "I went to glee like you asked, didn't I?"

"I know," the brunette murmured. She swept her skirt and sat down on the ground in front of Quinn, pleading the sad girl to look her in the eye at least once. Just once, so that Rachel could see the truth that Quinn's lips would never speak. "I'm not here for any of that. I-I'm here for us."

This sparked a reaction from the rose-haired girl. She scoffed and rolled her eyes. But at least she was now glaring at Rachel with passion and fury. "What 'us' are you talking about? There's you. And then there's me. There is no '_us'_."

Rachel bit her lip at the anger in Quinn's voice, and in her eyes. Perhaps she was right. There was no 'Quinn and Rachel'. They are separate entities, because both were too scared to do something about it, even if it would only take a single, sweeping movement, and a phrase spoken time and again. Really, that was all they had. But it was still far too much.

With all the things that were running through her mind, Rachel had no idea where to start. So she opted for the most rampant thought coursing through her head. "I don't know how I feel about you."

At this, Quinn laughed a full belly laugh that shook her shoulders. "That's great, because I don't know how I feel about myself either."

"…but I know what I want _with_ you." Rachel continued, and this time, Quinn froze, hazel eyes watching every minuscule twitch of the brunette's muscles. "I-I want…"

"Shut up Rachel." Quinn murmured. She didn't sound angry. She was bitter. Bitter, because there was no way what Rachel wanted would ever happen. Even if she wanted it too. "It's not going to happen, and we both know it."

"Why not!" Rachel demanded, gripping Quinn's knuckles so tight that her nails dug crescents into the pale skin. "Quinn, I know how you feel–"

"You don't," she shook off the singer's grip, but Rachel wouldn't let go. "You really don't, Rachel. You don't know how amazing it is to finally see the-the…" Quinn faltered in speech; her feelings clawed against the walls of her throat. "…the one you _like_ happy. Except it's not with you."

"What about how I feel?" Rachel clenched her palms around Quinn's, urging the sad eyes to focus in on her. "Do you know how hard it is to see the one you _love_ sad and hurting? Knowing that it's your fault?" She sighed and shook her head. "You don't, Quinn. It stings."

"Y-you just said you love…"

"Yes Quinn," she murmured. Rachel rose up on her knees to cup a pale cheek. Quinn's face was cold to the touch, and the contrast of her warm skin made her want the rose-haired girl all the more, even if it was only to keep her warm. "I know it might be too soon to say, but it's not. Especially not when you're all I've ever wanted, even before Finn came into the picture."

"You don't know what you're saying," Quinn whispered, her eyes melted into glass and teardrops that have yet to pour. "Y-you don't…" She bowed her head and hid her face and cleared her throat. Rachel moved into her personal space and wrapped her with a hug that Quinn sunk into. She buried her face against the smooth curve of Rachel's neck. She took a deep breath, and the way the air puckered Rachel's skin made the singer shudder.

"It's okay, Quinn." Rachel murmured.

"How is it okay?" The rose-haired girl's voice was parched and desperate, filled with longing. It was so evident in how Quinn's words escaped her, and how her eyes begged Rachel for answers. The brunette can hear the girl's hunger and thirst, so Rachel gave her what she could offer.

Lips pressed against warm ones, and in an instant, Quinn's thirst was quenched. Rachel's kiss, like a life-imbuing charm, replenished her with vigour and passion that she almost forgot she had. Quinn's pale arms surrounded Rachel's waist to pull her against the rose-haired girl's body. Quinn needed her so much closer, and Rachel was willing to give her what she needed.

"Quinn," Rachel whispered against damp cheeks that remembered the echoes of tears that she caused. "I'm so sorry it took so long for me to realize my feelings for you."

Said girl shook her head and dug her lips against Rachel's neck. If Quinn had a choice, she would live here, in the safety and warmth of Rachel's arms. It would smell like apples and love, and it would be where Quinn's heart would be. It would be home.

"Never apologize. At least you got here." She pulled away, and Rachel saw the majestic explosion that her love for Quinn, and its effect on the girl. "At least you're here with me now."

There was silence, and then there was, "I love you, Rachel."

A jolt of unbridled want shot through Rachel's spine at the words that Quinn uttered. Pressing the rose-coloured girl against the beams that supported the bleachers, Rachel straddled her and took her mouth into hers. She begged to feel Quinn's tongue rubbing against hers, and when Quinn complied, Rachel wasted no time in tasting the ex-cheerleaders mouth. Rachel's tongue caressed Quinn's teeth, causing her to shudder violently.

"Rach…" Quinn sighed as Rachel licked the back of her ear. "R-Rach, wait…"

"I can't," the brunette muttered. "I want you now."

Quinn pushed her by the shoulders so that Rachel can look into her eyes. "Now that we're on the same page, we have all the time in the world, baby." She grazed her lips against the curve of Rachel's cheek, and the softest moan rumbled through her. "I won't take you here. I will show you just how much I love you slowly," she paused to bite down against Rachel's jaw. "…until you just want to pass out."

"Stop teasing me." Rachel hissed, rolling her hips so that her crotch rubbed against Quinn's flat stomach. "I should've known you'd do this… head of celibacy club my butt…"

Quinn grinned, and it was apparent that the weight from her earlier convictions vanished, as they were eradicated by Rachel's kisses. Now, Quinn was free, and was in a playful mood. Her hands cupped Rachel's butt, squeezing lightly to smooth against the plane of the singer's back. "_Mmm_, may I take you home, please Rachel?"

The singer's eyes sparkled with desire at the simple yet meaningful question. It was polite, and gentlemanly. It was _Quinn_.

Rachel nodded her head and stood up, pulling Quinn with her. Their hands interlocked, Quinn stroked their fingers with her lips and led the shorter girl to her car. Opening the door for Rachel, Quinn bent down for a kiss before going over to the driver's side, where their hands interlocked again, driving be damned.

The ride was short, or perhaps time held no meaning for both girls as their skins touched. Chaste the contact may be, but it meant worlds – worlds apart from what they knew before. Quinn parked the car on the empty driveway of her house, and when she unclipped her seatbelt, she took a deep breath.

"Is something wrong, Quinn?" Rachel asked as she cupped the ex-cheerleader's cheek, forcing her to look at brown eyes. "It's okay if you don't want to – "

"Trust me, I want to." Quinn stated. "That's the thing. I've wanted this for so long, now that I have it so close to me," she pressed Rachel's knuckles against her upper lip and sighed. "Now, I don't know what to do with myself."

"Don't think about it too much, okay?" Rachel murmured. "How about we go inside and we'll see what happens from there?" Rachel unlocked their doors and squeezed Quinn's hand. "No matter what happens, I still want you."

Quinn nodded and left the car along with Rachel. They went inside the majestic house, up the steps and inside Quinn's room. The rose-haired girl led her queen to the bed, and she followed soon after. Quinn hovered above Rachel, and the ex-cheerleader was sure that she has never seen a prettier sight than this: Rachel, russet locks splayed like a fan all over Quinn Fabray's sheets. Her pupils were dilated, and her lips were begging for Quinn's.

"I love you," Quinn murmured against soft, bruised lips that moved against hers as she spoke. "…and I will never get tired of saying it."

"How about you show me instead?" Rachel teased. Her fingertips made their way inside Quinn's shirt, massaging her lower back with small circles that made the pale girl shudder. "Words can only go so far, Quinn."

Growling against Rachel's neck, Quinn tugged at the buttons of Rachel's blouse. Her breath quickened after every button parted, revealing olive skin that Quinn wanted to taste. As more and more patches of skin were revealed, Quinn's tongue followed after it. "You taste so good," she murmured. She unclasped Rachel's bra, and with the tip of her tongue, she teased the brunette's nipples until they peaked.

"Q-_Quinn_…" Rachel groaned. "Lower, _please_."

Complying – because there was nothing else she would rather do – Quinn nibbled at Rachel's lower stomach before unhooking her skirt. She tugged it down, smiling to herself at the sight of pink panties that hugged slim hips. A cute bow was on top of the garter.

"You know, I've always thought that you are the cutest girl on the face of the earth…" Quinn hooked her thumbs against the fabric and pulled. No amount of stories from Brittany or Santana could ever prepare her for the day she finally saw Rachel in her naked glory. Her trembling thighs, her heaving bosom, and her parted lips were sights that Quinn would remember for eternity.

"But now, you're more than cute. You're alluring," Quinn lifted Rachel's legs to rest against her shoulders. Her breath tickled the brunette's inner-thigh. Rachel's squirming was proof of this. Quinn licked up the folds where her hip ended and her leg began. "You're stunning, you're sexy." She used her thumbs to spread the lips of Rachel's pussy, staring in awe at how pink it looked. "And now, you're _mine_."

The tightness that Quinn's tongue was surrounded with was delicious, but more so was the liquid that gushed out of Rachel's sex. The singer's hips bucked upwards, shoving more of Quinn's wet tongue inside of her. "O-_ohhh_!"

"So good," Quinn whispered, bringing her fingers in to rub against the concentration of nerves that twitched against the ex-cheerleader's cheek. Her index finger slipped and slid around Rachel's quivering entrance, before finally entering her heat. "_Holy_…"

"Quinn," Rachel's voice trembled as her fingers gripped pink tresses. "If you don't make me come, I am going to kick you off of me and do it myself."

"Sorry, sorry," Quinn said, and did as she was asked. She added another finger and pounded into Rachel, whose cries tore the silence of the room. "Yeah, that's it… Come for me, baby."

"A-_ah!_" Rachel's arms and legs flailed about as the pleasure became overwhelming, but more than so were the loving touches that Quinn did to her. Chocolate eyes shot open as white-hot rage coursed through her body, relinquishing the pleasure. "Oh my – _Quinn!_"

Quinn hummed and pulled her fingers and tongue out of the shuddering girl beneath her. She slinked up to Rachel's face and rubbed the pads of her damp fingers against parted lips before claiming them. "Yummy."

Rachel was still catching up on air when she pushed Quinn against the mattress with the length of her naked body. "Your turn, Fabray." The brunette winked. The pink-haired girl was out of her clothes in an instant, her pale body set out like a feast for Rachel and Rachel alone.

"Oh _fuck_ Rachel… Please stop staring and do somethi – ah!"

Two fingers were shoved inside Quinn's soaking hole, and the movements that followed afterwards were unrelenting. Rachel wasted no time teasing, working up Quinn to the brink until the convulsing around the singer's fingers proved to be too much. She yanked her fingers out, and the string of curses that flew out of Quinn's lips was immediately silenced.

"Ride my tongue," whispered Rachel. "I want you to make yourself come. I want to see how much you want me." Quinn gasped when Rachel positioned herself so that Quinn's hips were off the bed. Her back was supported by Rachel's knees, and if she moved her hips up, down, or side to side, her clit and opening would brush against Rachel's jutting tongue.

"R-Rachel!" Quinn screeched, as her hips rolled and jerked, wanting to feel Rachel's tongue all over her. "_Fuck,_ oh my god…!" Her movements were messy at best, but it gave her the pleasure that she craved beneath Rachel's tongue. "I-I think I'm coming already," she gasped out. She reached for Rachel – needed to hold a part of her as Quinn lost herself.

Rachel's hand caught Quinn's, and as the pale girl shrieked through her orgasm, her sex milking against nothingness as her come dripped down her thighs, Rachel murmured, "I love you."

Heady gasps filled the room as Quinn slumped down against the sheets. She tugged Rachel's hand so that she could spoon against the smaller girl, arms tight around their thrumming bodies. Rachel sighed and allowed the vibration inside her stomach decrease. Quinn loves her, and she loves Quinn. It was all the reassurance Rachel needed for her to fall into a gentle sleep.

Tomorrow would be a brand new day, but Rachel couldn't help that being with Quinn would be the start of a new revolution.

* * *

><p><em>Oooooh. Feelings everywhere. But anyway. Remember that G!P roleplay I was talking about (assuming you guys read Train to Nowhere chapter 3)? They lowered the age limit to 16+ (yay!) so I'm in it now. As Santana's twin. But see, I don't have a Pierce twinFabray triplet. So if you're interested in a g!p roleplay (where ""I"" have it, so to speak), please apply? I get lonely sometimes :P You can apply at **_rachel-the-berry_**_'s_ tumblr. Please :3?_


End file.
